


Resta qui perché

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (ma quando mai scrivo qualcosa che abbia un senso?), (per l'appunto), Angst with a Happy Ending, Con due idioti che farebbero prima a parlarsi, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Per il resto è la solita becerata, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Stream of Consciousness, anzi aggiungiamo pure, la maggior parte dei quali che non portano da nessuna parte, o vorrebbe esserlo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-22 23:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Potremmo essere meglio di così, Fabri, lo sai?Ma a te non interessa.A me non interessa.Non mi guardi neanche mai in faccia.E dopo ci sentiamo ancora più vuoti di prima....E dopo ci sentiamo ancora più infelici di prima, ma a te non t'interessa, vero, Ermà?'stavolta la fic entry per il P0rn Fest #13 è angst, wooo!
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Resta qui perché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F_A_E_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/gifts).

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, soprattutto perché il flusso di coscienza è fastidioso da leggere, ma ci ho ragionato su per UNA MALEDETTA SETTIMANA per fare qualcosa di un po' diverso dal solito e quindi si meritava di essere postata, ecchecacchio.
> 
> Also questa robetta è dedicata alla ame-r-chaucer per il suo stress, i suoi plot e i suoi tag che mi fanno volare ogni volta che becco un suo reblog~
> 
> Prompt: _hurt/comfort "Pensavo fosse impossibile che ci fosse un 'noi'."_

Il getto d'acqua della doccia, regolato al massimo, basta a coprire tutto: i gemiti, i sospiri rochi, i rumori non voluti – come quello degli occhi di Ermal che si chiudono, si chiudono forte, mentre appoggia la fronte alla parete, e si morde il labbro come si artiglia ai solchi tra le piastrelle, spinto e pressato e tenuto fermo dalle spinte di Fabrizio e da quanto faccia male, in che modo e dove non importa, e più rumore ancora fa la sua mente, che _ rotola e rotola e rotola _ e con tutte le gocce d’acqua che gli stanno piovendo in testa fa ancora più rumore la bocca che Fabrizio preme contro una sua spalla, prima di nascondere il volto nell’incavo del suo collo con un sospiro che è mezzo roco e mezzo disperato.

Ed Ermal si ritrova a pregare perché non veda l’acqua scivolargli dalle guance e sembrargli lacrime, perché piangere è l’ultima cosa che si ritroverebbe a fare in quella situazione, con Fabrizio che lo sta scopando come se fosse l’ultima notte che ha a questo mondo, ed infatti lui non sta facendo proprio un bel niente. Dopo, chissà, quando sarà di nuovo solo e in silenzio. Ma non adesso.

Fabrizio gli crolla contro e per poco Ermal non si romperebbe pure il naso, se non voltasse la testa e finisse per premere la guancia a quelle piastrelle perennemente fredde, anche con l’acqua bollente che hanno scelto di versarsi addosso. L’altro gli ansima pure contro la pelle e Ermal pensa che i suoi ansiti saranno ancora più difficili da togliersi di dosso rispetto all’acqua saponata con cui alla fine non si sono manco lavati.

Percepisce Fabrizio deglutire già dal movimento della sua gola contro la propria pelle, anche se l’atto in sé fa rumore più di tutto il resto. «Stai bene?», gli mormora lui.

Ed Ermal non può non annuire, stanco com’è e con le gambe molli, insopportabilmente lamentose, perché sesso in doccia magari avrebbero potuto farlo più da ragazzini e non a quarant’anni in una stanza d’albergo del cazzo in mezzo a Verona, ma tant’è. «Sì», non può non rispondergli; prima deve necessariamente schiarirsi la gola, se ne sbatte se l’altro non glielo perdonerà.

Fabrizio invece gli sospira addosso – e _ di nuovo_, di nuovo Ermal pensa che il suo respiro non se lo laverà mai via, non importa quanto ci provi, e non importa quanto voglia che non sia l’unica cosa che addosso gli resterà di lui – e chiude gli occhi – il cui rumore, seppur leggerissimo, si fa sentire uguale. «Grazie», gli dice, gli mormora ancora, neanche avesse paura di fare più rumore lui che tutta quell’acqua. E «Scusa».

Come se quelle due paroline messe in fila rimettessero tutto a posto, poi.

Ermal lo lascia uscire dalla doccia – lo lascia andare via da sé, lo lascia andar via _ e basta _ – per lavarsi lui, e Fabrizio non obietta di andare ad aspettare il suo turno sul letto dell’altra stanza.

Ermal sente che non si toglierà mai di dosso le ragnatele che gli lascia ogni volta, mentre regola il getto d’acqua per non mitragliargli ulteriormente il capo, e squadra con occhio critico le ombre delle sue dita dove l’hanno stretto. Peccato che sia semplicemente bisogno e mai per..._mai_, punto. Non lo è mai.

E si sente un idiota a sentirsi arrabbiato quando l’avevano pure stabilito, oltretutto.

Quanto cazzo è stupido. Lui, e pure quell’altro.

_ Potremmo essere meglio di così, Fabri, lo sai? _

Vorrebbe dirglielo.

_ Ma a te non interessa. _

Ermal si versa il docciaschiuma sulle mani, e procede a lavare via da sé ogni traccia del passaggio di Fabrizio.

_ A me non interessa. _

_ Non mi guardi neanche mai in faccia. _

Sarebbe bello se riuscisse a ripulirsi anche la coscienza, pensa poi, mentre il sapone gli va negli occhi e finalmente, _ finalmente_, ha una scusa per lasciarli bruciare.

_ E dopo ci sentiamo ancora più vuoti di prima. _

* * *

_ E dopo ci sentiamo ancora più infelici di prima, ma a te non t'interessa, vero, Ermà? _

Fabrizio _ sa _ che _ dovrebbe _ sentirsi una persona _ orribile _ già solo perché lo stanno facendo a casa sua, perché _ ha permesso _ a Ermal di devastarlo là dove tecnicamente non dovrebbe permetterlo a nessuno, e con tutti quegli _ altri _che vengono e che vanno e che potrebbero scoprirli in ogni istante, se solo Fabrizio non avesse calcolato tutto così maniacalmente da fargli pensare di essere ricaduto di nuovo nella paranoia da assenza di dosi. Orribile.

Ma non lo sente così tanto da strappargli di dosso ogni strato d’ipocrisia, non come Ermal gli strappa invece via ogni _ tutto_, mentre lo prende sul letto, facendo rumore, _ tanto rumore_, tanto da riempire ogni angolo di quella casa vuota e Fabrizio ne è felice, tutto sommato, dà meno l’impressione che sia stata tutta un’idea idiota solo sua.

Gli strappa di dosso ogni resistenza e ogni credenza solo a chiedergli _ per favore_, e _ ne ho bisogno_, e _ non succederà mai nient’altro te lo giuro_.

Orribili e ipocriti e _ quant’altro_, tutti e due, cosa cazzo può pensare Fabrizio, poi, mentre se ne sta quasi a soffocare con la faccia premuta nel cuscino, le mani ad artigliare le lenzuola talmente forte che sente le nocche cigolare, tenute allo spasimo, e la pelle formicolare e non è solo quella delle _ sue _dita, nossignore, perché Ermal non può fare a meno di striargli braccia e spalle con quelle dita lunghe che c’ha, spinto allo spasimo pure lui per quanto si stia sfogando, in pratica, nello scoparlo come se gli avesse fatto un torto personale. O lo amasse così disperatamente che si tramuterebbe in schiuma se glielo rivelasse.

Fabrizio soffoca i pensieri e il dolore e ogni altro rumore nella sua testa, ché rumore ne fa già abbastanza Ermal per tutt’e due. Ansima e geme e per una volta non è lui quello che fa più casino, ma gli viene solo da piangere, non da ridere.

Magari dopo potrebbe anche concederselo.

«Scusami», è il sussurro gutturale di Ermal a un suo orecchio, quando lui e tutto il suo mondo gli crollano addosso; «scusami, scusami», gli ripete, distrutto, _ troppo _per apparire tutto intero agli occhi del mondo al di fuori, l’indomani, dopo aver chiuso un cerchio che non è permesso a nessuno dei due di riaprire ancora una volta, e sanno che non è di una nuova canzone che si tratterebbe.

Fabrizio non gli risponde nulla, perché quel _ dopo _in cui vorrebbe tanto piangere sente che è arrivato.

Gli prende una mano, però. Ed è già tanto.

* * *

«Come siamo arrivati a questo?»

«Ci hanno invitati...»

«No, come siamo arrivati a _ questo_, Ermal.» Fabrizio si volta verso di lui.

È la prima volta che lo guarda in faccia di nuovo, pensa Ermal, e quasi si sorprende di averlo realizzato senza fare troppo rumore nel suo cervello, ma non glielo dice. Non nelle quinte del talent show più guardato d’Italia, dove ogni occhio è un orecchio, e tutte le orecchie sono collegate alla bocca, e le bocche vanno avanti a sproposito in quel bell'ambientino, si sa.

«Ne parliamo dopo», gli dice infatti, zittendo la sirena squillante delle sue pessime considerazioni, mentre quello che ha appena ribattezzato il loro personale Caronte gli viene incontro per microfonarli.

Fabrizio distoglie lo sguardo da lui, pensando che tra non molto dovrà comunque guardarlo di nuovo, e il pensiero non gli fa poi così male.

* * *

E in teoria dovrebbero parlarne, adesso che è _ dopo_, e sempre in teoria hanno diritto a una bella litigata con tutti i crismi, sia Ermal che Fabrizio per levarsi di testa e dalla lingua e dal petto tutti i _ rumori _ che l'uno ha causato nell'altro, e risanare finalmente qualche crepa nel muro dell'amor proprio e anche di quell'ammasso indefinito che avvolge quell'altro ammasso indefinito di sensazioni, desideri e certezze che per puro e pratico _ terrore _ si rifiutano di elaborare, figurarsi di riconoscere.

Fabrizio sospira, guarda fuori dalla finestra per non guardare Ermal negli occhi, e quindi dentro di sé – se lo facesse, si fermerebbe, e lui adesso deve andare solo avanti. «Abbiamo fatto 'na cazzata?»

A Ermal non serve prendere aria, perdere tempo – ha già fatto entrambi in anticipo, per non distrarsi. «Sì.»

_ Be', è stato chiaro. _ E non è che non gli faccia più di tanto male nell'ammettere che ha ragione.

È allora che Fabrizio si volta verso di lui. «Tu la rifaresti?»

Ermal incrocia le braccia. Da quanto non ha un suo abbraccio? «Tu no?» E azzarda un mezzo sorriso di sfida, perché fra tutti quei rumori è il silenzio della sua ragione – quella che gli intima di lasciar perdere, ché si sta solo buttando in un baratro di autodistruzione – quello che gli importa di più. E che intende riempire con una qualsiasi risposta di Fabrizio al più presto, di qualunque si tratterà.

E Fabrizio non è capace di resistere davanti a quel sorrisetto, a non farne uno pure lui; praticamente sono le proprie labbra a tendersi, lui le segue soltanto. «Pure se non è 'na cosa _ normale_, e non lo sarà mai?»

«Bizio...» A Ermal vien quasi da ridere, per quanto si sono dimostrati delle teste di cazzo fino a quel momento. Dei cretini, spaventati da dei rumori creati da loro stessi, per di più. «Ma a noi _ che ce frega, _ se non è 'na cosa _ normale_? Quando mai ne abbiamo avuta una?»

È a quel punto che Fabrizio può permettersi di mollare tutto, dicendosi che lo fa solo perché è troppo vecchio per fare il melodrammatico, e soffocando una risata che sa che libererà va ad abbracciare Ermal, e tra le sue braccia in cui l'altro si abbandona anche lui sospira di sollievo – no, riprende a respirare, dopo tutti quei _ rumori _ e quel fiato trattenuto per la convinzione di farsi più bene a quel modo e invece, invece, è pure troppo tardi per ragionarci ancora da sopra, e basta.

Fabrizio nasconde il volto nell'incavo del collo di Ermal, strofina il naso tra la pelle e la stoffa del colletto della camicia di lui. «Mi sembrava sempre di stà co' te da dietro a 'n vetro.» _ Eri irraggiungibile_, gli sta dicendo, in pratica, _ pure se ti vedevo benissimo davanti a me. E quel vetro ce l'ho messo io, perché tu me l'hai lasciato fare. E ti ho lasciato fare lo stesso con me. _

Quale che sia, quale che non sia, Ermal adesso chiude gli occhi e non pensa più a niente, la mente finalmente libera da tutti quei rumori che gliela opprimevano e rallentavano, incastrata in un labirinto in cui aveva scelto di chiudersi, seguendo una strada seguita troppe volte.

Forse è il momento di seguirne un'altra. «E quindi adesso c'è ancora, 'sto vetro?» _ Si tratta ancora di io e te, non ci toccheremo mai veramente? _

Fabrizio gli si stringe un po' di più, come se fosse possibile. «Non dev'esserci mai più», mormora, e la voce gli gorgoglia per quelle troppe cose che vuole dirgli e il sollievo e la felicità e le lacrime che sente di non riuscire più a controllare ancora a lungo.

Ermal riapre gli occhi. E sospira, acutamente, a pieni polmoni. È liberatorio. «Pensavo fosse impossibile che ci fosse un _ noi_...»

Fabrizio non replica subito. Non ce la farebbe. Quindi gli preme un bacio sotto l'orecchio, fra i ricci che gli pungono le palpebre già umide, e gli lascia uno schiocco che a Ermal fa fischiare le orecchie e sghignazzare qualcosa in dialetto e a lui fa ridacchiare per l'effetto scatenato.

Ma è ancora presto, pure se l'orologio di quell'ennesima camera d'albergo segna una notte ormai tarda e il suo e quello dei loro respiri sono gli unici rumori che non sono riusciti a zittire. È presto per un bacio, un bacio vero, per chiedere di restare, figurarsi per fare l'amore.

Si addormentano abbracciati, in una pace da far quasi male.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è tratto da Gravita con me.  
Tutta la faccenda dei rumori <s>leggi: film mentali angst e inutili</s> è ripresa dall'ultima OS della serie sulla Millenium!AU perché mi sembrava carina, e quindi sprecata per restare confinata lì.


End file.
